nisioisinfandomcom-20200214-history
Mayumi Doujima
|image1 = mayumi_novel.png|Novel Mayumi mangashorthair.png|Manga mayumi_manga.png|As Girl mayumi_crossover.png|Crossover Mayumi_mazemonogatari.png|Mazemonogatari |epithet = Beautiful Mayumi |age = 14 |gender = Female |classification = Human |relatives = Unnamed Parents |occupation = Student Pretty Boy Detective |affiliation = Yubiwa Academy Pretty Boy Detective Club |work_of_origin = Bishounen Series |novel_debut = Bishounen Volume 1 |manga_debut = Bishounen Tanteidan Volume 1, Chapter 1 }}Mayumi Doujima ( , Dōjima Mayumi) is the protagonist of the Bishounen Series. She is the only female member of the Pretty Boy Detective Club, although she dresses up as a boy. Personality Mayumi usually has a gloomy demeanor, and people have said that she has a "bad personality". According to her own words, she hates beauty, and particularly hates having her eyes called beautiful, as when Manabu Soutouin compliments them, she starts trembling in anger. Although it doesn't usually show, Mayumi is very determined, as she could keep searching for the star that enchanted her for 10 years, even when everyone around her called her dream stupid. She herself has told the Pretty Boy Detective Club, when they accepted her request, that she doesn't see why they would waste their time on her stupid, childish request, to which the boys told her that they themselves are pretty childish. Appearance Mayumi is a teengage girl with long purple hair flowing down to her waist, with an ahoge, and a pair purple eyes, illustrated with stars in them. She wears glasses most of the time, in order to avoid showing people her eyes. While dressed normally, she wears her school uniform consisting of a blue blazer on top of a white shirt, and a long skirt, under which she wears black thights. She has stated that she is jealous of Hyouta Ashikaga for being able to show so much of his legs, since the girls have to cover them up. When crossdressing, she has professional-level makeup done by Sousaku Yubiwa, and wears her hair short, except for the right side, which she leaves longer. She also wears the male school uniform of Yubiwa Academy, consisting of the same blue blazer, as well as a pair of black pants. Background Mayumi was born in a totally normal family. When she was four years old, her family took her out for a birthday trip to the beach. While playing in the sea, the young girl saw a bright light in the sky, which she believed to be a star. From then on, she developed an obsession with the star, and swore she would become an astronaut. At first, everyone around her supported her, but as she grew up, they started to admonish her for having such childish dreams. Eventually, they said that they would only let her play around until her 14th birthday, after which she would have to give up on her dream. A day before her time limit, on her school's rooftop, she met Manabu Soutouin, a student who she had never heard of before. He told her that if she's searching for something, she should come to the Art Room, where the Pretty Boy Detective Club is located. Mayumi agreed to go, even though she didn't think they could be of any help. Appearances *Bishounen Light Novel Series *Bishounen Tanteidan Manga Series *Seishun Kijinden! 240 Gakuen *Mazemonogatari, "Mayumi Red Eye" Short Story Trivia *The first kanji of Mayumi's last name, Doujima, means "pupil (of an eye)". *Mayumi's first name is written with the characters for "eyebrow" and "beauty". *According to Nisio Isin, much like Koyomi Araragi, Mayumi didn't initially have a character design, her first appearance being in the manga. From then on though, Mayumi started appearing on the covers of the novel too. Category:Bishounen Series Category:Characters Category:Female Category:Main Characters